


What happened at that time.

by MagiCatPrincess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Good Demons, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbians, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiCatPrincess/pseuds/MagiCatPrincess
Summary: It was something catastrophic for his emotional stability, it was something that left many doubts on his head. But she did what she believed was right, she fled. But that couldn't stay that way. Maybe it just made it worse.Okay, I was bored and angry about not being able to write and this came to me ... I'm new to this, my language is not English but ... that. Alternative Universe.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 16





	1. Preface.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest with fury, hot tears slipping lazily down her cheeks from her watery eyes. The lump in his chest clenched agonizingly without loosening for a second.  
I was exhausted, sore and sad. She could not do more than watch from her place as all her hopes fell one on the other, crumbling in front of her without stopping.

  
She was beginning to feel like she was short of breath, she was beginning to believe that it was all her fault. I was witnessing it was horrifying. He could see every muscle under his skin twitch from lack of movement. She wanted to run ... She wanted to run as much as her lungs would allow her.

  
He wanted to feel the suffocating heat settle on his face and neck, he longed to feel the exhaustion in his legs and the weakness in his entire body.  
But that could not be possible because his feet refused to obey the order of his brain. They refused to let go of whatever was holding her there and keeping her from leaving.

  
She was soon on her knees on the ground, the tiny, pointy stones digging into her skin, finding out so deeply that a pint of red blood will briefly slip through the slight holes.

  
But that pain did not exist, that pain was fading into the ominous mist that blocked her. That stopped her coherent thoughts and spun her in a spiral of memories.

  
She felt so broken that everything just stopped. Her tears, the feeling of anguish in her chest and any feelings that held her disappeared leaving nothing.  
She couldn't explain it, but it nonetheless helped her stand up, wipe away her tears, and shake the dirt off her bare knees.

  
He looked around, looking for the cause of that terrible act. She found him close, a homicidal smile on his lips. His eyes blazing with naked malice.  
He greeted her, bowed his head and waved his hand in disdain. He was watching her fall, watching her cry silently, hugging her brown fur coat that still had some of its characteristic scent; some old whiskey, the unmistakable smell of that perfume that was his favorite and a mixture of old and wood.

  
She draped the jacket over her shoulders, it was too big and long for her, it slipped over one shoulder and covered her hands, floated gently on her thighs and covered her own coat.

  
A fresh look at the cold eyes that watched her from the other corner, she took two steps back slowly, not looking away, and then ran toward the house.  
At last he pulled away, but he knew running away would be useless.


	2. CEO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor's first day in National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Spanish speaking don't much English, remember that. Sorry for the mistakes, I hope the reading is to your liking.

The icy breath that came from her lips slipped in a hazy mist out of her reach, she drew back, staring at the night sky that loomed over her like a silent cloak. Her skin did not feel the cold that twisted in the environment despite the lightness of his garments.

She took one last look outside, clearly feeling how inside was screaming at her to come back and stay there until the bright dawn that would soon loom over Metropolis. Lena heard the sound of Jack's footsteps crawling on the polished wood of the hallway floor, in the silence waved the sleepy sigh that she let out as she entered the living room, away from the balcony that opened unceremoniously there in front.

Lena felt her best friend's eyes creep over her figure, felt the deep, tired breath she took before the puckering of the thermal clothing filtered through the nostalgic air of the place.

"Lena, go to your room and rest" Jack recommended in a calm and soft voice "Tomorrow you will be on your way to National City and you will take by the horns all those who underestimate you."

Luthor smiled, a smile full of cunning and sadness, a mixture of melancholy and fury.

"I'll go soon, Jack" he sentenced without bothering to turn. His aqua green eyes blinked in the light of the stars and planets that were shown in the distance "You better go, I know it will be hard here without me."

Jack took a couple of steps back and the feeling of heaviness found its way through him. He waved his hands over the silver robe that covered his blue thermal pajamas.

"It will be" he said without softening it. Without Lena there everything would be more chaotic and challenging and everyone had to get used to that fact "But we will do our best to keep everything under control" he promised with a smile in the darkness that was flooding the place with less force.

"That sounds good" Lena spoke, she turned, smiled at Jack and turned to close the balcony doors "Sorry to leave you alone, Jack, but this is necessary."

"I'm just mad that you're taking Sam with you too" Jack toyed "But forgive you if you let her."

"I hope you'll forgive me sometime then" Luthor hummed earning a fond smile from his best friend, she reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek while whispering "There is no alternative."

The next day Lena was being escorted to her private plane in silence, Samantha and Ruby Arias had already arrived a few minutes before her and were waiting for her in a warm silence inside. Two pairs of brown eyes greeted her with a sweet hug, so brief that she felt it like a butterfly caress.

"Ready to move in?" Samantha questioned in a low but sure voice "You can still back up."

Lena glared at her friend and spoke in a visceral voice. “The Luthor don't back down, Samantha, much less me. I won't, okay?" she softened at the end, not content with the fact that her instincts nearly won her a battle.

Sam nodded flatly, the smile never fading from his face. Ruby approached her Aunt Lena, the little girl with chubby hands hugged the Luthor's legs and looked at her with her brown eyes.

"Aunt ‘ena is fine, "he murmured in his squeaky little voice. Ruby was four years old, now close to five, and had known Lena for her entire short life.

Lena reached down and scooped Ruby into her arms lightly to hand her over to her amused mother, who knew that Lena was not exactly a lover fond of the responsibility that children brought.

"Yes, girl, she will be" Lena whispered "At some point, let's hope."

The trip was quick and smooth, if you can call that Jess's constant calls to Lena to inform her of the progress of the most urgent projects and the interviews granted.

It was nine o'clock at night when young Luthor poured herself a shot of whiskey and turned on her new television. The news channel shot news after news of the new National City superhero and Metropolis hero saving the Venture earlier that day. She gave a bitter laugh as the name Luthor reverberated down the throat of the newscasts and floated above the headlines.

«Of course», she thought dryly as she drank his fingers from the amber liquid with spectacular speed. She closed her eyes just for the sake of being able to do so and stretched her legs out on the plush carpet that spread out from under her feet.

She could hear the pounding of the air whipping his curtains, lifting them through the air and slowly lowering them. «Like a dance», she opined internally as she rose from his seat. She poured some more whiskey into his glass and rolled it across the glass.

She looked up at the sky, so familiar but unfamiliar. And the rush of air she heard above her head was so swift she thought she might have imagined it, but she didn't, because she was the one who had witnessed it.

She shook his head from all that and smiled behind the glass, his lips still painted red as she drank and she couldn't help but notice how fluid and beautiful the feminine laughter was that caressed his ears.

Sweet. And refreshing.

It was cute, and it was only for an instant. She wanted to be able to clear her problems and questions in alcohol but it was so difficult that she gave up and entered her ethereal room. Black and white and red was what she found, combined to make it modern, elegant, and somehow ancient.

Her custom-made garments fell to the floor in exhaustion before being picked up and placed haphazardly on a chair that occupied a corner of her room. The tapping of his feet echoed faintly, and the tinkle of his jail rattled with every loose step.

Perhaps, and just perhaps, tomorrow she would be so distracted and so strong that she would forget the whirlwind of problems that levitated over his head in an endless dance. She tossed his body onto the bed, the crystal glass forgotten on his nightstand. She took a deep breath and rolled onto herself.

His day did not improve at all. Their morning was a chaos of meetings with the executives of the Luthor Corp board of directors, constant calls from Lillian and just as constant rejections from Jess towards her boss's mother. It was an order.

When she finally had free time she had to take Sam's call and go to the meeting place, when she returned she was informed that the appointment with the Daily Planet was about to start and she would swear it could give her a severe headache.

She entered the scene followed by a couple of reporters. She made out blonde hair and brunette hair as she passed. If her lifelong experience as part of one of the most critically acclaimed families called her in, she could safely say that it would be the best Daily Planet reporter to be there, and in the words of her publicist, Clark Kent would be that one, her dark hair confirmed it and avoided Lois Lane.

"There is a very reasonable explanation why I did not board the Venture yesterday" Luthor began as she made his way to his desk.

"That's why we're here," Clark Kent said, and Lena bit back a smile when she knew she'd gotten it right.

“There was an emergency with the ceremony tomorrow. I'm changing the name of the family business, so I canceled” she mentioned, leaving her bag, she felt the two people behind her.

"How lucky," the reporter said immediately. She thought about the options that came to her, but decided which would be the most acclaimed and questioned.

"Lucky that Superman was there" she laughed softly.

"Strange for a Luthor to say so." He hummed with an annoyed laugh in the middle.

Then the blonde reporter spoke.

"Supergirl was there too" she was quick to say.

Lena looked at her with disdain, pushing any uncontrolled emotion from her face. She smiled and went to his seat.

"And who are you?" she questioned, the question stinging in his mouth as she felt the blond's presence behind her. Nothing gave her away.

“I… uhmm, I'm Kara Danvers. I don't work at the Daily Planet, I work at CatCo magazine, something like that” the beautiful blonde with a sweet voice introduced herself.

"That magazine isn't exactly known for its hard-hitting articles, it's more of 'high-waisted jeans,' right?" she scoffed blatantly, though that didn't detract from his professionalism.

"I'm just a partner" the blonde stuttered, and that was cute.

"Well, can we speed up the interview?" Lena asked waving a hand, she had many more important things than being impressed by the adorable blonde. Or attend that interview, by default “Ask, Mr. Kent. Did I have something to do with the Venture explosion? "

"Had to see?" He repeated Luthor's words with a shake of his head.

Lena smiled, she could say something about being judged by her last name or her family's reputation. But she was Lena Luthor, she had decided before or not. Now she was a Luthor and she was willing to transform that last name in her favor.

"No" she replied evenly, looking at the reporter and deliberately ignoring the blonde.

"And should we take your word for it, Miss Luthor?" Clark asked in a firm voice. Her last name curls around his tongue in a bipedal fashion.

Lena sneered a little inwardly, in her eyes you could read the stinging amusement the interaction caused her.

"From what I see, there is some steel underneath that look" she laughed with delight. Lena gave a fleeting, crooked smile, not entirely indifferent to the reporter. "It is your decision, Mr. Kent, I will not beg for the truth."

Lena turned her attention to the dazzling, restless blonde who stood next to the so-called Superman. She scanned her better, gaining the view of rival deep blue eyes of the ocean, blonde locks like sunbeams and skin kissed by the soft gold of the environment. Blonde ringlets in a ponytail and blue eyes hidden behind glasses.

Strong and tall constitution, and fashion style somewhat bordering on the decent and the old-fashioned. Lena smiled at her before her attention shifted out.

“If they decide to judge me by my last name, I will not be the one whose mind is dull and clouded by the decisions of someone's family past, I will just deal with it. I will not be the one who has actively chosen to reject someone because of their last name and not because of their actions. I'm not Lex, I'm not Lionel, I'm not Lillian, or any other Luthor. I am Lena Luthor, and I can decide for myself what I will do with my company and with my life. And I'll make sure it's not evil at all, because to be honest, that will take my sanity and my job. I won't ruin my life.” She finished with a big smile touching his red lips.

She kept looking outside, giving free and lively passage to the Kryptonians to check her office, they could not see what she chose not to see, as there were several lead plates buried in the buildings in her possession. It was a disgrace that her costume was so damn easy.

He turned when it felt appropriate and grabbed the small remote that rested on his desk, smashed a button pointing at the wall-mounted television, and the blurb for his new company name was played. L-Corp.

“This is the new name of this company. Everything needs a change, this is mine. L-Corp will be a force for good. I will carve my name and my way away from the footsteps of my family, can you understand that?" It was clear to everyone in the room that this was not a question.

But still the blonde surprised her by answering. Although that simple answer cost her an incredulous look from his companion.

"Yes" she stuttered, but the conviction was there. And there was also warmth and a feeling of understanding.

Lena looked at her intently, trying to understand her. She only found the burgeoning need to get closer and know her by moving within her.

"I know why they're here" Luthor decided, getting up and walking to a shelf in his office. "A subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded." She took one of the many pen drives that were displayed in a small transparent piece and handed it to Clark Kent. “Here is the information on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your research".

"Thank you" said the reporter and smiled looking at his partner. Lena watched her too, just on a whim, and found her watching her. The young woman blushed very slightly and looked away.

Lena decided that was interesting.

"I want a new beginning" was all she said. The man's skeptical gaze did not change her spirits at any point during his departure. But the stutter in the blonde's greeting made it better.

«So, Lena resolved, they were trying to kill her». She had to do some pantomime to make it look like she was scared. And she also had to strain by averting her gaze from the hero who was pacing through the air fighting with killer drones.

"You're safe now," Supergirl reported appearing from the pilot's side. Lena shook out the strands of hair.

"What the hell was that?" Luthor asked, already waiting for the answer but seeing the question necessary.

"They are trying to kill her" Supergirl reported, although Lena had already deduced that after she was informed about the location of the piece that had exploded.

After all, that was part of her company and its subsidiary. It was not news that they tried to kill her, but she knew they would not succeed. At least not as easily as you think.

They then tried to kill her again in the speech she was giving about what she planned to do and what she didn't. And in her plans she didn't plan on being Lex, she didn't apologize for her family, and she didn't exclude herself either. She was not one of his relatives and should not be responsible for their faults.

Before the speech the pretty blonde was with her, and Lena enjoyed it, even though she was trying to discourage the idea of introducing herself while they tried to kill her. Lena also thought it best not to tell Sam or Jack about the blonde.

She admitted very reluctantly that she was surprised by the bombs behind, but at the same time believed that it was only to give a more dramatic effect to everything. Then she found the officer so she sighed calmly at the thought that she might go away, but then it wasn't him and she recognized Corben's face too late.

She was lucky no one asked about the gun she was carrying. Or that they accused her of attempted murder, because that's how idiotic people were. She was somewhat angered by the fact that no one acknowledged that she had helped, but she let it go only because she wanted to have some wine and because her personal jail was painfully tied on itself.

Clark Kent's article came out.

She was amazed at the good things he wrote, so she invited him and the blonde to her office to say thank you personally. It wasn't that he wanted to meet young Kara Danvers again.

"This is the exposure my company needs" She announced pointing to the newspaper on her desk. She crossed her arms and leaned against her desk "Thanks for including that part where I shoot the guy." Lena wouldn't admit that was why her anger evaporated. "It'll keep Lex from messing with me and make him the laughingstock of Block X."

Lex Luthor trying to kill her, what a novelty. She almost laughed at it.

“I didn't write it for that, I wrote it that it was the truth. And someone reminded me” He pointed out looking at the blonde trailing behind. She blushed so slightly that it would go unnoticed by anyone but not Lena, she smiled “I was wrong about you Miss Luthor. I'm sorry".

"This just says there's still hope" She said with an acknowledging nod, she turned to Kara "And what about you, Miss Danvers? I didn't see his name in the article. "

The blonde stammered a bit before answering.

"Well, how did I say, I'm not a reporter."

Lena smiled at how adorable she looked.

"Could have fooled me" She spoke solemnly before turning and missing the stunned and glowing look of the blonde, but Lena could feel those wonderful sapphire blue eyes follow her "I hope we meet again."

"Same here" she said in his sweet voice. Lena smiled as she watched her go.

She really hoped they would see each other again. He took from the glass of whiskey that had been served and thought about her day. This was her start in National City.


	3. Krypton.

Kara Zor-El was from Krypton, settling into a line of Science Guild scientists on her planet, being one of the youngest. Her parents were a respected scientist and a female judge, to soften it somewhat. Her uncles were military commanders and her other uncles were of good stock.

Once her planet collapsed and her ship headed for the phantom zone everything that made her was left behind, in the shattered pieces of her planet. She lay unconscious for twenty-four years in nothingness, where time did not pass and all there was was the ravages of the universe, what was discarded.

Then, when she arrived on Earth and discovered that her baby cousin, who she was supposed to be in charge of, was a grown man with a life made and path laid out she felt the only real purpose she had left crumble between her hands. It was a new world, with different customs and different ways of acting. A few minutes were enough for the relentless, searing heat to creep through her body, the sun beating against her skin with all its incandescent fury.

Her amazing new powers burst forth without warning, made her curl up on the floor and scream until she felt her throat close up, her eyes opened in intermittent rays of heat and her cousin didn't know what to do. She was a thirteen year old girl realizing the magnitude of things, remembering how her planet exploded behind the nebula ejecting her ship, remembering the last words she heard from her parents, remembering their faces so vividly it almost hurt to live.

She felt like she was nothing, for a while she slipped through the earth mindlessly, not truly hearing things and burying her feelings under a shell of infinite emptiness. But little by little she realized the wonders of life, the color of things and the wonderful taste of food. She found a refuge in painting, she found love in her host family. And it was so rewarding that she couldn't help but cry.

It had been a while since she had arrived on Earth, it had been a long time actually. She was now twenty-six years old, and had a little three-year-old girl running around her. Her little girl had lovely almost jet hair and stunning cerulean eyes, a vibrant personality and a captivating smile.

It was her new purpose, the little girl was a fully Kryptonian child, as ADN studies sent the information through the devices Alex connected to the child. Apparently, the Kryptonian cells had struggled against the cells of the girl's father, Mon-El of Daxam, as they resembled each other in the algorithm the cells found similarities and attached themselves to the more abundant and stronger ones, transforming and filling in the missing spaces to become Kryptonian. It took a bewildering number of sun lamps on Kara's bulging belly for the whole procedure to be completed without too many complications.

The result of all this was the beautiful and extremely happy child she had as a daughter, Camille Danvers, secretly Camille Zor-El. Kara was a single mother, as Mon-El had quickly escaped the responsibility of having heirs, fleeing with her mother and the rest of her planet Daxam, of whom Mon-El had always been aware, and had never mentioned them.

Kara didn't have time to even mourn the loss of that man, she decided to leave, he didn't deserve her. And she wasn't in love with him. Kara was Cat Grant's assistant, Queen of the media and a super-adorer of her little girl. Kara was fine with her life.

Then her cell phone rang.

"Good morning Ms. Danvers?" asked the voice behind the line, a mixture of nerves and anticipation crawled up Kara's back "This is Mr. Callaway from your daughter's school."

Kara blinked a couple of times, fear taking root around her heart like in a rope spun from some variation of Kryptonite.

"Yes, it's... it's me, Kara Danvers, did something happen to Camille, is she okay? I'll be right there" Kara blurted out in a rush.

"Miss Danvers, your daughter is fine, but I'm afraid you'll have to attend the institution immediately anyway," said Professor Callaway.

Kara's blonde curls shook as with a gust of air she glided toward her daughter's school, the cell phone clenched loosely in her hand, just enough to hold on and not snap. She shook out her clothes and tidied the golden curls on her head, slid the glasses down the bridge of her nose gently and waited for the secretary to lead her to the principal's office with a brief announcement.

"Mr. Callaway, good morning" Kara greeted with a relieved smile on her lips as she caught a glimpse of her daughter's adoring face, identical blue eyes resting on her in a flutter of long lashes. There was a couple already seated in an armchair that took up room to one side of the desk. A girl with red-haired braids, purple eyes with wavy-rimmed pupils and fair skin, her face rosy. The girl had a pair of gills protruding from the sides of her arms, as did her parents.

"Miss Danvers, I recommend you take a seat before we begin" Kara did as she was told without taking her eyes off her daughter's "I asked you to come here because Camille has had a problem with one of her classmates."

The director gestured towards the obsidian-haired, cinnamon-skinned, chocolate-eyed girl who looked down at her hands on her knees that were swinging in the air. Kara looked at her silently in a scan, she quickly discovered the teeth mark imprinted on the girl's forearm, cheeks stained with dried tears and lips pursed in an almost silent sob.

Kara looked at her daughter immediately, brow furrowed angrily and eyes narrowed accusingly. The principal cleared his throat to draw attention to himself, the sound of knocking on the door intercepting whatever he had meant to say.

In comes the girl's father, furious at the tearful call he had received from his daughter, then everyone talks to the principal about the repercussions and the cause of the bite. Apparently Camille had wanted to defend the little red-haired girl from an annoying comment from the other girl, and when she noticed that the girl did not want to apologize, Camille resorted to violence. The five adults present had a talk. The father apologized profusely for his daughter's behavior and the girl apologized in tears.

The parents of the verbally assaulted girl were sympathetic as they were young children of four and three years old, thanked Camille and forgave the little girl. Camille apologized for biting her and in the end the two most disruptive girls ended up with sanctions and a couple of days of suspension. Camille got a severe reprimand from the principal.

As they left the school Kara held her daughter's hand gently, they walked to a bench in a nearby park and stood in silence.

"Camille" Kara began, ready in her entirety to give her daughter a lecture on violence, when the little girl was quick to jump into her mother's arms.

"Mommy, mommy. I'm... I'm sorry. Very, very sorry. But...she was teasing Tairuh, and so... Mommy, I'm sorry" whimpered Camille trailing her little hands around her mother.

Kara frowned, teetering between the idea of hugging her daughter for defending her classmate and scolding her for biting another classmate. She decided she would hug her and then scold her. Kara heard the small giggle of someone at her side. A tall, slender woman with an elegant bearing and an affable smile. Wearer of loose brown hair in defined ringlets and warm brown eyes, the cinnamon color of her complexion only made her look warmer and calmer.

Kara had listened to the people around her, she was on the lookout for any altercations, but she hadn't sensed any intrusive presence, so she simply left the people walking near her alone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought it was kind of funny to see everything that happened around here" She said, the smile turning almost shy "I have a babe too, she's four. I'm used to these kinds of events."

Kara brightened in her perpetual smile, and encouraged her little girl to do the same, but not before wrapping her arms protectively around the torso of the cheerful Camille.

"I'm Samantha Arias by the way, new to National City, I was looking for school openings and was recommended to one nearby." She introduced herself as an afterthought Sam, she shook her head from her blunt introduction and looked at the blonde.

"Oh, I'm Kara Danvers, former resident of National City" Kara giggled, she carried Camille a little more and gestured to the head full of almost jet colored curls "This is Camille, she's three years old. And I know your name from somewhere!" Kara exclaimed digging through the rubble of thoughts pounding in her brain "I know. You’re the CFO of L-Corp, right?"

Sam let out a surprised little laugh at the blonde woman's knowledge. She nodded at the smiling girl soothing the adorable little girl bouncing on her legs.

"I am. How do you know?"

"I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just... I work for CatCo and I listen and do a lot of things. Then I found out about you from the report Ms. Grant had me do to study L-Corp so I could be more helpful in the reports. I'm... I was Miss Grant's assistant until literally twenty-two hours ago."

Sam grimaced something akin to sympathy.

"I'm sorry you lost your job" she said, her smile dimming a bit.

"Oh? My job?" questioned Kara before realizing that she might have misinterpreted her words "No, no, no. I'm a reporter now. Or will be, at some point. And you should thank Lena Luthor for that in fact" Kara arranged a few blonde curls behind her ear as she noticed Sam's interested look, her cheeks feeling hot from blushing "Your boss pushed me to choose my promotion, as Ms. Grant had given me a choice... So, I went with Clark to join him for an interview yesterday, and she unconsciously helped me in my choice by the end of the day."

Sam quickly realized that the blonde tended to ramble, and also discovered the identical color shared by mother and daughter in their blue eyes.

"Really, Lena was the one who pushed you? Who knew" Sam scoffed, more than willing to tease her friend with the new information gained. The girl was still bouncing.

"Hi, I'm Camille Danvers, are you a friend of my mommy's?" she asked, blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"Hi, little girl, I'm Samantha Arias. And I hope I can be friends with your mommy, if it's okay with her" Sam raised brown eyes to the larger blue ones, Kara nodded with a giggly smile.

"It could be, if you decide to have your daughter study at Saint Marie, then we'll see each other more often" Kara said, and Sam remembered why she was there.

"I'm sorry, Kara, I hope to meet you again. But now I have to run for the interview" She spoke looking at her wrist watch, waved goodbye and left quickly.

"Mmmm... bye?" muttered Kara, even though she knew Sam possibly wouldn't hear her. Kara turned her gaze back to her daughter, her countenance changing to a serious one so quickly that the babe knew she was in trouble.

After a mortifying talk about how violence was bad and that it was good to help others, Kara and Camille made their way to the DEO. Where they were met with the sweet image of Alex threatening Winn.

"I told you not to violate protocols, Winslow!" shouted Alex with a scowl, looking at him seriously. Winn shrank back in his seat and prepared to rebut, at which point he made out Kara and Camille and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Alex, look!" he pointed at the two young Danvers and smiled, a slightly quiver-lipped smile.

Alex looked at him with disgust and resignation, already used to Winn's faults with following all the laws.

"Aunt Alex" Camille shrieked, rising up on the tips of her toes and stretching out her small arms. Alex sighed, took a deep and very dramatic breath of air and lifted the girl onto her arms. Camille giggled at her aunt's dramatics.

"Don't coddle her so much, Alex" Kara said moving towards Winn, she set Camille's blue flowered purse down at Winn's feet and leaned over the center panel "She bit a girl today" She reported with a wickedly adorable look that her daughter returned. Two pairs of sapphire eyes narrowed in a most tender and playful struggle.

Camille resisted and her eyes almost disappeared into the slit covered by long thick lashes, a sound of protest along with a slippery tongue escaped the little lips and she protested freely at Kara's lack of consideration, she wasn't supposed to tell Aunt Alex. Then Cam would be without her beloved chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh" Alex blurted out raising her eyebrows in a look of deep astonishment "She did?" she asked looking no longer at her sister, but at her niece.

"She upset Tairuh" She excused herself weakly, deflated by the prospect of her going without the delicious and exquisite treat that was the cookies her aunt gave her.

"And you stood up for her?" Alex inquired, Cam gave her a soft nod combined with the amplified puppy dog look of minority of seemingly every Kryptonian Zor-El girl. Not that Alex was a great judge of that, she only knew two of them, and rather doubted she'd ever meet more.

"Yeah."

Alex melted into the innocent, bright blue gaze, and so beautifully wonderful. She looked at the older possessor of a similar pair of eyes and drew her eyebrows together in an expression full of despair, the words branded all over her face 'Are you looking at her? She's so cute...', Kara snorted and removed her daughter from her _very tough_ sister's arms with a slight hip thrust.

A little rub, and that caused Alex to stumble a couple of steps.

"Kara" Alex complained steadying herself and crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's my daughter, Alex, and I've already said I'm so sorry for the many times I've used that same look on everyone. It's lethal, but I've already made myself immune..." Kara hesitated adjusting the girl in her arms, she lifted her on her hip with one arm and the other she used to adjust her glasses "Almost immune" She corrected looking into her daughter's eyes, she let out a sigh and returned her gaze to the brown eyes "So I am duty bound to tell you that biting Rose was wrong, even if it was to help. There is no need to resort to violence."

A chuckle was heard from Winn as Kara finished her monologue, the Danvers sisters turned to him, both raising their eyebrows. Camille was too busy fiddling with the fabric of her mother's cream cardigan. And lost in her hunger, she almost demanded some refreshment. But she didn't, deciding to wait until her mother got hungry too.

"Winn?" Alex called with dripping uncertainty in her tone of voice.

"Ah? Ah, yeah, yeah. Mmhmm... Sorry about that, but... It gave me a chuckle, I guess" Winn waved his hands nervously over the keyboard.

Alex leaned to the side of him and waited for him to speak.

"I do, yes. well. it makes me laugh because they're not the best example for Camille with the violence!" Exploded Winn in a little explosive box of words. Stopwatch included, if that was counting down fingers on Alex's raised hand.

"Explain yourself" Alex demanded.

Kara smiled encouragingly at her friend.

"It won't be bad what you say, come on" Kara insisted. Winn sighed, aware of Kara's lie inside his head.

"I mean, come on, don't you see?" He stretched his arms out and pointed at the two of them with frantic motions. Getting nothing but blinks in their direction, he turned his chair around and settled in better "All right. Your mother is Supergirl, come on! She fights aliens, humans, or any supernatural race with evil intentions. She fights them by fighting! Kind of, stile, bare fist or kicks. I don't think you've ever bitten though" Winn looked at her reflexively "Have you?"

"Winn!" Alex protested.

"Yes. I'm here. Oh, and she also has an aunt who's an agent for a secret government agency posing as the FBI, or whatever agency is needed at the time, who fights bad guys. She's loyal to her friendly weapon and likes to scream" Winn looked at Alex, she ignored him "She also has an adoptive alien grandfather who, surprise surprise, fights bad guys! Her Uncle James is the Guardian, that says it all. Her other uncle is just as fierce as her mother with the bad guys, because he's Superman. The great and awesome Superman! Her aunt's current girlfriend, because yes, Maggie will get in here yes or yes, she's part of the National City Police Department and, woah, she's a badass cop who..."

"We get it, Winn. Thanks for enlightening us that none of us have the ability to raise a girl out of the chaos of fighting bad guys. Or that we are not examples of 'Violence is bad', thank you" Alex interrupted, she gave Winn a wry smile.

He held up his hands in self-proclaimed innocence and turned back to his seat. Kara scowled at him.

"And you've got a guy who breaks the rules on the internet at least five times a day on a normal, uneventful day. Logging onto illegal sites and breaking into private addresses. Definitely not an example" Kara retaliated, she allowed herself a very small smirk at her little assault and walked away after grabbing Camille's backpack. It left Winn's mouth hanging open in indignation. Alex laughed at her sister's outburst and looked at Winn with a mocking expression before going off to her own things.


End file.
